


Mother Knows Best

by Skiplowave



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Venom meets Mama Brock, also symbiote babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Eddie and Venom are having hard time rasing their new born symbiote kids. Anne & Dan are out of town for their honeymoon. So as last resource, Eddie  calls his mom for advice.





	1. Chapter 1

" **Eddie."**

" Yes V?"

**" Scream is going in the bathroom again."**

" God damn it!"

Eddie runs straight to bathroom catching Scream before she falls into the toilet. " Scream no!" Eddie scolded holding her like a snake ignoring her hissing. " **Carnage is trying to escape again. He's by the kitchen window."** Eddie huffed running  out the bathroom nearly tripping to stop the red symbiote from leaving the house. ' OH NO YOU DON'T!" Carnage was yanked away from the window  earning him a bite on his hand.

" OW- V! I could use your help here!"

"  **Why didn't you say so?"**

Quickly black tentrills surrounded the room grabbing all seven symbiote kids, placing each in their own jar. Eddie sighed in relief as he flopped onto the couch. " Venom I knew this be hard trying raise aliens but this is on impossible." Venom p around Eddie trying to ease their host down. " **We need help, let's call Anne!"** Eddie shook his head, " I wish but she and Dan on their honeymoon in Hawaii. I prefer not to ruin their moment." Venom grunted as their head rested on Eddie's chest staring at the moving goo in the jars. " Well I think there's one more person that could help us?" Venom's head perked up flashing a toothy grin.

"  **Yes who? Is it Ms.Chen."**

" No not her, she's still kinda freaked out by you. I was thinking my mom."

Venom titled their head and Eddie looked at the ceiling. His mom wasn't too far from San Francisco, two hour drive at best to meet on another.  _I haven't talked to her in a while...she doesn't even know me and Anne broke up._ " **Call her, you told us _moms_ like babies."** Eddie chuckled to himself reaching for his phone.

_Hopefully mom doesn't my symbiote babies..._

* * *

**" Eddie stop pacing! You look weird!"**

**"** I can't help it, I-i didn't think she actually come over."

" **You told her to come meet our family** **, did you not?** "

Eddie stopped moving and pouted.  All Eddie did was tell her he needed advice on raising kids. It's been four hours now and sun was setting.  _God I hope she didn't get lost_. " **Someone's coming to the door with a lot of stuff."** On cue the doorbell rang, Eddie went over to open it seeing nothing but a pile of bags. " Well don't just stand there Eddie help an old mother out!" There stood Mrs.Brock wearing a pink jumpsuit along with pink glasses. " Hey mom, long time no see." Eddie held door open with his foot while holding the heavy bags. Eddie wonder how a woman her age manage to carries these all by herself.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

Mrs.Brock crossed her arms frowning at her son, " The babies you silly boy. They need see their grandma, by the way where's Anne?" Eddie gulped rubbing the back of his neck. " Goodness honey this place is a mess! and what are these things?" Eddie paled as Ms.Brock picked up a jar that contained Agony. " Are these does new lava lamps?"  _ **Tell her Eddie.**_  " I am!" Mrs.Brock looked at Eddie confused.  " Y-you're holding on of them, my kids..." Mrs. Brock looked at the jar and back at Eddie jumping seeing black sludge hanging off his shoulder.

" Oh and ugh this is my boyfriend.."

" **Nice to meet you mom, We are Venom."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan make this little series. Basically our losers asking Mama Brock for help.  
> Of course next chapter be her reaction to the kids first ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_lease don't faint! Please don't faint! Please-_

" Edward Charles Allan Brock!" 

Eddie's ear was grabbed as Mrs.Brock pulled him towards the couch. Despite being shorter due to old age she had a very tight grip. " Sit down and explain why you never tell me ANYTHING that happens to you!" Eddie started to sweat watching his mom give the classic  _mom glare_.  _ **Eddie that look scares us!**_  Eddie sighed sinking into his couch as Mrs.Brock tapped her foot waiting for her explanation. 

" Well mom it already started with this place called the Life Foundation."

***

" So yeah me and V been doing hero work and now parenting. I'm sorry for not telling you."  Mrs. Brock hummed patting Eddie's hand, that always meant she understood. " OUCH! MOM!"  Eddie rubbed his hand after being pinched, that meant her anger of not knowing has passed.  _ **She's a tough one Eddie, like Anne...we like her a lot!**_   _Yeah she's a cool lady, most moms are like that_. Eddie smirked to himself watching his mom open the jars. "wAIT MOM DON'T-" Instantly Venom formed over Eddie's body ready to  cease the symbiotes. " What are you doing? Where's Eddie?" Venom looked down seeing the kids happily wiggling in Mrs. Brock's arms. " **You're-they're not.....hurting you?"**  Venom shrunk down until Eddie was back in control, Venom only hung around they're host's shoulder. Mrs.Brock laughed as she petted each symbiote gushing in aw how they purred like kittens.

" Oh Eddie they're adorable! Why earth are you keeping these precious things in jars?"

" **Well mom they'll try escape and cause havoc on the streets! They'll eat people-the wrong people** "

"  That and kids like to get in places kids human or not shouldn't be in. Also V you don't have call my mom, mom."

Mrs. Brock huffed at Eddie and Venom scowling at that. The kids mimic her expression as they stare at their dads. " Oh Venom you can call me mom, sweetheart~ As for you Eddie putting your babies in cages doesn't solve anything."  _Solves not having a headache_. " Mom they're not human kids, besides it's better than how Venom's planet treats kids." Mrs.Brock tilted her head and all Venom could do was shake their head. It was better she didn't know..." Oh do you two have a lot to learn, but first what are these cuties' names?" Eddie frowned at the question all Venom grinned. " **There's Carnage, Lasher, Scream, Phage, Agony, Sleeper, and Dave."**  Eddie pinched bridge of his nose as Mrs.Brock gave a horrified gasp.

" Edward and Venom those are awful names to give children! And why is Dave the only one with good name!?"

" Don't blame me, blame Venom! He's one hogging the name giving!"

" No excused Edward, and you Venom shame on you. Names like that isn't good for the kids' character!"

" **But there names represent what they a-"**

Mrs.Brock held up her hand and Venom closed their mouth. She set the symbiotes on the coffee table and to Eddie's surprised all seven didn't move off it. " Alright now which one is Carnage?" Mrs.Brock smiled seeing the red symbiote nudge their against her leg. " Aww you'll be Carl!" Eddie snorted seeing Carnage and Venom grimace at the new name. " Okay who's Scream?" On cue the yellow symbiote screamed. " Such a loud one,  let's call you Susan~" Scream purred at the name, which made Mrs.Brock giggle in delight. Eddie wasn't sure which was better: The new names his mom gave the kids or Venom's reaction to said  names. Shortly after all six symbiotes were given  _proper_  names. Carl, Lester, Susan, Paige, Angel, and Steve. All but Carnage seemed to approve their new name given by their grandma.

" Now isn't that much better?"

" Yes!"

"  **No!"**

" Oh don't worry Venom. I have a new name for you too."

" **WHAT!?"**

" How does Vernon sound?"

Eddie fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably. " **No we are Venom NOT Vernon! EDDIE STOP LAUGHING!"** Eddie laughed even harder as the symbiote wrapped around his stomach, the kids joined in as well swarming him.  " So cute~ Well while you all play I'm going make us a nice dinner!" Eddie was glad calling his mom over, she's going be great help and fun for his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Eddie and Vernon
> 
> Also I feel like Mama Brock would have voice like Johhny Bravo's mom probably because Mama Brock is kinda close to Mama Bravo


	3. Not a chapter

Quick poll or er question

Do you want next chapter of Mama finding out what symbiotes eat or  Mama Brock doing some shopping with her grand kids?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that answer the poll. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^

_" Hungry..."_

_"  Want food now.."_

_"  Where's the food?"_

_"  Feed us Father..."_

" _Father..."_

_" Hungry Father..."_

_" **Feed us or we eat you!**_ "

Eddie shot out his bed feeling sharp teeth on his thumb. " What the f-Who bit me!?"  Eddie removed his sheets seeing the kids wrapped around him one way or another. He saw carnage looking away and he knew the red symbiote did it. " **They're hungry Eddie."** Venom chimed in  still half tired. " Alright fine." Sliding out of bed Eddie went to the kitchen the seven symbiotes followed him like ducklings.  _Now let's see....uh oh._ "  **Don't think that Eddie!** " Eddie huffed opening the cabinets finding few ramen noodle packets and pain killers. Pasta usually fill up a human's appetite, but symbiotes Eddie wasn't sure. " HUNGRY!"  Eddie shushed Scream as he went to the freezer, they were out of tater tots too.  _Fuck._

" Eddie? Eddie why on earth are you up?"

Eddie closed the freezer seeing his mom in her night gown and rollers in her hair. " The kids are hungry, just gonna fix some ramen. Want any?" Ms.Brock shook head head with unimpressed expression. " Honestly Eddie those kids need healthy foods not  college food!"Eddie rubbed his neck agreeing with her but at same time it was better then kids eating their neighbor. " It's 4 in the morning so I'll let in slide but once it's 9 I'm heading to store get some real food." With that Ms.Brock heading back to the guest room to sleep. Eddie signed pulling out a large tupperware bowl that could fit in the microwave.  " Alright you worms off, so I can cook. And keep it down my mom's trying sleep." The kids slithered off Eddie moving to living room turning on the tv to watch Spongebob a good distraction in Eddie's eyes.

**_Eddie you should let your mom take the kids later._ **

_Why on earth would I do that Venom, why?_

_**They like her thus no harm be done to her** _

_I know V but we never took them outside before. I'm worried they'll-_

**_Run away and find a host of their own?_ **

_Yes and they'll eat someone!_

Eddie placed the bowl in the microwave setting the timer. He signed watching the kids all piled together. 

**_We'll tell them to behave. And besides with them out the way we can have some fun time~_ **

_It has been a while huh? Oh alright we'll let them go with mom._

**_You're the best Eddie_ **

_You too love._

* * *

 

" Okay everyone in there comfy? Remember if you all behave, grandma will buy you nice treat!"

Ms.Brock placed her purse in the basket where child would normally sit. But since they weren't  _human_ sitting in her purse will do. " Alright first stop the bread isle!" Shopping with them was  _different_ , the kids were excited being out maybe a little too excited. " Oh my." The basket was filled with boxes of doughnuts and honey buns. " Now children this is not how we shop for food. Put everything back and maybe I'll leave the honey buns." Setting two bags of wheat bread next to her purse, Ms.Brock went to grab a jar of peanut butter and jelly. Upon returning the basket was cleared expect the wheat bread and the one box of doughnuts.  _Such good kids._  

Moving down each isle Ms.Brock was intrigued knowing each symbiotes' tastes. Carnage like spicy foods so she added a bag of hot cheetos in the basket.  He did help her grab the perfect bananas after all. Scream was a citrus lady, she grabbed lemon cake mix and lemon icing. Ms. Brock laughed seeing the orange candles thrown in basket too.  _Note to self ask Eddie about the kids' birthdays_. Phage loved muffins didn't matter the kind seeing there was strawberry, chocolate, and even corn muffin mix in the basket. Next was Agony who just wanted something pink, " Would you like strawberry cookies?" Agony hissed in delight seeing the pink box placed in the basket. Lasher and Dave wanted bacon and hot dogs.  _Oh boys and their protein_. She chuckled to herself placing a variety of meats in the basket. 

" How does burgers sound for dinner?"

The kids nodded their heads and Ms.Brock smiled pushing the cart. All that was left was Sleeper, Venom, and Eddie. Lucky for her Sleeper liked things Eddie also enjoyed. Tater tots, frozen pizza, pizza rolls....Ms.Brock frowned thinking about Eddie's food choices.  _How on earth has he not gain any weight from all  this?_   She shrugged it off leaving the frozen isle. At the register she collected ten lollipops a nice treat for her family and herself. After paying she placed the candy in her purse, " Carl don't even think about eating one just yet. Wait until we're in the car." Carnage moved his head away from his lollipop still wrapped around it like a guard.  _Aww such cute k-_ Ms.Brock frozen hearing a click noise.

" Gimme your money and don't even think about screaming."

Ms.Brock shakily looked up seeing a man wearing a hoodie and mask covering his mouth. She gulped seeing the gun pointed at he stomach dangerously close. " Hey you old hag MOVE!" Ms.Brock yelp shoving her hand in her purse trying find her wallet. Panicking she kept accidentally grabbing one of the symbiotes instead of her wallet. " Jesus what's your fucking problem!? Gimme that!" The man snatched the purse away from her in anger, she looked away hoping someone, anyone see what was happening. " Ay what the fuck is this!?" OH SHIT-" Ms.Brock watched the man get eaten alive by the symbiotes. Only thing left of the man was the gun laying on the ground a fake one at that.

" Oh....oh my..."

Ms.Brock looked at the kids slither into her car as if what happen didn't happen. Yet it did, the sweet alien grandbabies ate a man that was trying rob her. 

_Another note to self ask Eddie what on earth can these kids eat and not eat! Also buy more lollipops for saving me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of story don't rob old ladies because there's a chance she'll have man eating aliens in her purse.  
> Not sure when next chapter be posted or related to but theme will be holiday so yeah :D


	5. Poll

Alrighty another poll for fic I plan post either before or after Christmas

Mama Brock knitting everyone Christmas sweaters   
or

Mama Brock trying get Eddie to take his kids to see Santa


	6. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's short and doesn't contain what I wanted to feature in this chapter. My dog passed away today so my emotions are blegh. But I still wanted give you guys this chapter as promise.  
> Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy holidays

" No."

" Eddie!"

" No mom, just no."

" Edward Brock!"

Eddie sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking alien symbiotes to the mall to see Santa Claus was a big no no. " Eddie every child should see Santa at least once." Ms.Brock pleaded giving Eddie  _the look_. " Mom you know they eat people can you imagine-What if we bring Santa to us?"  ** _You know Santa?_**  Venom asked in Eddie's head, " Eddie you're not dressing as Santa."  _ **She's right the children will smell you and  attempt to eat you and assert their dominance.**_  " V you're not helping!" Ms.Brock gave Eddie another  _look_  watching her son break into cold sweat.  _Ah jeez...damn it!_

" Alright mom fine we'll take them!"

" Good boy, Eddie~"

"  So how kids gonna meet fat guy without freaking out the others?"

" Already thought of that sweetie~"

_Oh boy...._

* * *

" Alright remember when you see Santa smile and say what you want for the camera okay?"

The seven symbiotes nodded their heads as the line moved forward.  Venom showed them how to make a  _human_  form without a host. The kids mimic the height of five year old child. Eddie wanted them covered head to toe with clothing. Lucky for him, Ms.Brock had knitted everyone sweaters, scarfs, and hats it always amazed Eddie on how fast she worked. " Mommy this one looks funny!" A little girl pointed at Scream who looked back at her hissing. 

" MOMMY T-"

" Susan hush it's rude to stare!"

Eddie moved Scream towards him so she wouldn't scare another child. " God this line is long..." Eddie pouted checking his phone, they been in line for almost an hour now.  _ **Eddie, Carnage is missing.**_  Eddie's eyes widen looking around seeing Carnage was in fact  gone. " M-mom, Carnage isn't in line!" Ms.Brock gasped looking around to, adjusting her glasses she spotted red and black sweater heading towards the pet store. " I'll get him, mom you wait with the others." Eddie ran off and prayed Carnage wouldn't try and eat a kitten, or anybody really. Meanwhile, Ms.Brock kept the kids close by her as they got closer to Santa. "  **Cookie!** " Sleeper spotted a little boy giving Santa a cookie, he walked forward trying to get one.

" Steve get back here young man! Kids don't you move I'll be back!" 

Ms.Brock speed walked towards Sleeper grabbing him before he could take a cookie. When she turned around none of the kids were insight.  _Oh shit._

" Carnage you're in big trouble when we get back hom-

_**Eddie the kids and mom are gone.** _

Eddie wanted to scream this was a terrible idea, why on earth did he agree to all this.

_" Attention will Eddie Brock and Vernon report to the info desk please. Again will Eddie and Vernon report to the info desk please. Your family is looking for you, thank you."_

" God damn it."

_**This is bad?** _

_Very bad..._

Eddie headed over to desk seeing kids eating cookies while sitting on Santa's lap. Carnage rushed over to join his brothers and sisters. Ms.Broke was chatting with the mall cop. " Oh Eddie there you are, quick get your camera!" Taking out his phone, Eddie snapped couple of pictures. " Okay got it." The kids scattered running back to Ms.Brock hugging her leg, Eddie couldn't help but snap a photo of that moment. " Remember behave for your dad and grandma okay? Do that and Santa bring you extra presents." The kids nodded and Santa left the desk so he return back to photo stage.

" Thank you so much again officer."

" Anytime ma'am. You got some cute kids glad we could make their first Christmas photo special. Sorry it wasn't at the-"

" Oh it's no issue. My Eddie is great with computers he'll finish the rest."

" You do that. merry Christmas kids, Ma'am, sir."

Eddie gave his family a blank stare not sure what all just happen. " Mom-" Ms.Brock shushed her son grabbing his hand, the kids mimic her creating a chain of hand holding. " I'll explain later. But since we're here let's do some Christmas shopping!"

_Uh **oh.**_


	7. Not a chapter

Heyo, sorry for lack of update busy with school and junk. This fic most likely be an update when I update kinda thing. No set schedule for updating basically.   
But next chapter I'm thinking Venon latching onto Mama Brock for a day while they watch the goo kids. That'll be fun ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcome


End file.
